


Sick Little Games (Death Note College AU)

by MyChemicalJean



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalJean/pseuds/MyChemicalJean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mello is a sarcastic, bitchy, chocolate-addict who just began his first semester at Winchester University. The story of how him and a particular red-headed asshole met isn’t all that special, but it should be shared anyways because it’s relevant for these two little confused teenagers. Who knows, these two guys may actually become more to each other than another strange face. (Death Note MattxMello College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goggles

I don’t even know where to begin this. Let me just say that this is kind of the story of how I met this amazing guy. Ugh, this is already fucking corny. Hell, am I going to enjoy writing this.

          Anyways, there’s this amazing guy. He has red hair and a slight smoking addiction and can’t be seen without orange-lensed goggles and a lighter. We stirred up a ton of trouble back then and I guess you’re here to hear about it all. Well... I don’t even know where to start. I guess a good place to begin would be the first day me and that idiot met.

         You may be expecting a grand story, but, well.. this is how it really happened. Let me just begin before my thoughts get ahead of me, yeah?

        The sky was unusually cloudy for August, the chilly Winchester air blowing around me as I paced around the campus of Winchester University. Already a few days into the year and I had gotten lost plenty of times, and in all honesty it was annoying as hell. Not trying to sound conceited or anything, but I was pretty intelligent. But who knew this was, like, the biggest campus ever? Not this guy. Was I actually supposed to walk to each class like I actually knew what I was doing? 

Looking around for this impossible-to-find class, I noticed someone leaned up against one of the walls of the school. He seemed to be pretty occupied with some kind of device in his hands. My eyes shifting from hall to hall, I noticed that he was the only one around here for whatever reason. Maybe I had gotten myself so damn  lost that I had actually wandered so far around the university that this guy was the only one who regularly came here or something. Hey, I was new, so how was I supposed to know?

        So hey, I’m not usually the one to ask for help (I swear) but I’m pretty sure that I was already about ten minutes late to my next class so I was kinda desperate. So swallowing my pride, I approached this dude and kind of motioned for his attention. No answer.

        I loudly cleared my throat, expecting him to notice me then. But his eyes were locked on the tiny screen that occupied his hands. Rolling my eyes, I sighed heavily and opened my mouth to say something. “Hey! You!” 

Pressing a final button on his game, this guy finally looked up at me. “What?” he asked rather rudely, then tilted his head. “Oh, I’m sorry miss, did you need something?”

        I gawked at him, glaring into his light green eyes. Miss?! “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I snapped, then remembered why I was even here. "Do you know where this place is?” I pointed to my schedule and practically shoved it in his face. He narrowed his eyes, almost as if he were inspecting me.

        His eyes widened. “Wait, you’re a dude?!” he said, his voice high as if he were just simply astounded. I gave a rude snort and rolled my eyes.  Wow. This guy’s a fucking idiot.

        “Uh, yeah, stupid. Can you just answer the question?”

        “O-Oh, what were you saying? 215 is that way,” he motioned to his left, all the way back where I had come from. I huffed in complete annoyance and turned in the direction of his finger. 

“What the hell are you doing anyways? Don’t you have class too or something?”

        “Oh, no. I do in about an hour though. I’m just catching up on this fucking...” -he turned back to his game and his thumbs instantly began pressing buttons in such a fast pace that I could barely watch them without getting sick- “...game that is like impossible to beat. Do you play?” He showed me the screen in which flashed multiple characters that I didn’t even try to recognize.

        “Uh, no. Look, I really need to go.” Without waiting for an answer, I practically ran to find this fucking classroom. And that was that. I never saw the video-game guy much after that. 

Until, finally, I noticed that he was in that damn class that I could never find on my own. I guess the reason I never actually noticed that he was in my psychology class was because I had always shown up so late that the class was already practically over by the time I got there. That asshole, I had thought once I finally saw his red hair among my classmates. He just skipped class that day I actually needed help to play video games?

          Yes, I had gotten yelled at plenty of times for being late, but I didn’t really care. The teachers never did anything (to my surprise) and instead just demanded that I never be late to their class again. But of course, I showed up late the next day. And the next. And then finally, I began to show up just before the bell had rung. That’s when I noticed that the red-haired gamer sat a couple of seats to my left.

        I hadn’t actually tried to talk to him or anything, but something told me that I didn’t really want to. Plus, I was kinda holding a grudge on him for calling me a chick.

        Then I noticed that he was also in my tech class. Basically all we do in there is study computers, which seemed to really be this guy’s thing. He was always really into it, and I knew that because a few days after I had recognized him, I decided to take the available seat next to him. For the first couple of days, we didn't really talk much. Until he decided that it would be funny to call my “name" during a lecture.

        “Hey, princess,” he whispered. At first, I didn’t know he was talking to me, but then I turned my head after a few minutes of him consecutively trying to get someone’s attention and then realized that his eyes were locked on me.

        “What the hell do you want, goggles?” I shot back, noticing the orange-lensed goggles hanging loosely around his neck. “And don’t you dare call me ‘princess’ again. I’ll kick your ass, I swear to god.”

        “Hey, hey,” he said, “well I couldn’t help but notice that you’re very...” he paused, smirking. I shot him another glare. “...feminine. For a dude, at least.”

        “What does that even mean?” I snapped, but he just shook his head.

        “Nevermind. I was gonna say that you look pretty.. confused,” he smiled, then began tapping his fingers on his desk. God, you are annoying. I thought, staring at this guy’s obnoxiously smug face.

        “And why do you say that? I understand perfectly,” actually, I was lying. And I think I did a pretty terrible job because Goggles just let out a small chuckle. In my defense, how was I supposed to know any of this? The teacher, I swear, was speaking, like, spanish or some shit.

        “Don’t lie to me, princess,” he smirked. I flashed him a crude sign involving one of my fingers and continued to try and comprehend what the instructor was saying. But he had stopped.

        “Mister Keehl, mister Jeevas, mind informing me as to what was so important that you had to interrupt my lesson?” the teacher spoke with such an annoying tone it made me want to rip my hair out.

        “Uh, mind informing me why you thought addressing this would help?” Goggles shot back, his tone joking. But the teacher took this as anything but a joke. “Mister Jeevas. You are not in Highschool anymore, but since you decide to treat it as if it were that way, you will be returned with that decision. Detention for the both of you tonight, be here by six to do some work for me.”

        “Great,” I said aloud, not even bothering to keep my tone quiet. The teacher narrowed his eyes.

        “Would you like to stay for longer than I had originally planned?” he asked. I felt like walking out of the room just then, but something stopped me. I’m still trying to decide what it was, in all honesty.

        “Whatever,” we both said in sync, me rolling my eyes. Just then, the bell rang and the students instantly flooded out of the classroom. I shot Goggles another glare. He just laughed.

        “See you in detention,” he told me and disappeared into the mass of students running from class to class.


	2. Don’t Make Me Laugh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically Mello and Matt get to clean a closet. And Near is here too.

When I walked into the dorm I shared with my roommate, all the lights were off. The only source of lighting that illuminated the room was a tiny computer screen in the back corner.

Now, I don’t necessarily “get along” with this guy. I mean, how could anyone? He dressed tacky, hardly left the room (other than for classes, of course) and his eyes were always glued to a book or computer screen. I pushed open the door and rolled my eyes, grunting rudely.

“Do you ever do anything.. interesting, Near?” I snapped, flipping on a light switch. Bright light instantly flooded the room, making Near shield his eyes in obvious discomfort.

“I’d really appreciate if you’d let me know next time when you’re going to do that,” he sighed, then tore his eyes off of the computer screen to look at me. I stared blankly into his gray eyes.

“Whatever.”

“You seem.. disoriented,” Near said in a monotone voice. Damn, I really didn’t want to talk to this guy. All I wanted was to grab my shit and get out only to go back to our tech class’s dreaded classroom. But Near’s eyes were firmly set on mine, clearly awaiting a response.

“Look, I’m fine,” I demanded. Something about Near just really got on my nerves. Anything he said- anything he did, just really really annoyed me. I wasn’t even sure what that was all about. He had really been the only one to talk to me the whole semester so far, excluding Goggles.

“Okay, Mello.”

I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists in anger. See what I mean..? He always somehow figures out how to really get on my every nerve.

“I’m leaving.” I stated firmly and grabbed my coat. There was supposed to be rain this evening and I didn’t want my hair to get soaked. Just at that thought, I remembered Goggles’ words. “You look really… feminine. For a guy, at least.”

Okay, no, I just really didn’t want to go home wet. Eh.

 

By the time I had gotten back to the classroom, rain had already decided to begin pouring outside. Man, it was almost September. Summer was still supposed to be lingering; it wasn’t supposed to be cold and raining until later.

The benefits of living in England.

Of course, Goggles wasn’t there yet so I had to sit there awkwardly in a desk while the instructor stared me down. I hadn’t even thought about blowing this off, because then I’d be in even more trouble. And I really needed to go onto my second year. Goggles may not care, but I sure did. I cared about my future. I cared about being better than everyone else; I cared about being on top.

Then, about ten minutes after I had arrived, guess who decided to show up? Drenched hair, wet clothes sticking to him and all. I noticed that his goggles were shielding his eyes and also dripping with water. I tried my best to suppress a laugh.

“You’re late,” the teacher growled, obviously mad that he had to stay here rather than go home. Meanwhile, I was laughing my ass off.

“Yeah, yeah…” Goggles sighed, then slowly paced over to the desk next to me and sat down.

“Alright,” the teacher began, “since you decided to spend time in my class addressing your own problems, then you’re going to address one of my problems in return. This classroom looks awfully dusty, doesn’t it?”

I groaned.

“You will be cleaning out the back closet,” he said, then tossed us two rags and a trash bag. “Trash goes in there. Good luck,” he then headed towards the door. “I’ll be back in about two hours. If the closet isn’t cleaned by the time I get back, then you’ll wish you were back in highschool.”

The door slammed behind him. I looked over at Goggles, who had his head rested on the desk. He groaned while I chuckled at his demeanor.

“Fucking teacher,” he snapped, “The professors here overreact so much, it’s ridiculous. All we did was talk. Everyone talks.”

“Sorry, I can’t take you seriously when you look like you were hit by a tidal wave.”

“Uh, did you catch how hard it was raining? I had to walk here. Then some asshole hit a puddle on the road and completely drenched me. I hate college.”

All I could do was laugh.

“Stop laughing, gosh, it’s not fucking funny.”

That only made me laugh harder.

Finally, we decided now was the time to begin cleaning out the closet. There were so many things there from the former science class who used to be there, so we found some pretty interesting things in that tiny room. At first we carefully picked out all the trash and shoved it in the bag, but then about five minutes into it we practically dove into the closet.

Currently, Goggles was in the closet covered in trash and some of the random junk in there.

“Hey, mind helping me out?” he called just as I was pulling awkwardly on my gloves. I chuckled.

“Uh, I’d rather not,” I joked. Goggles grunted.

“Seriously. I think I’m stuck.”

“Woah, really?” I turned my attention to the closet, where all I could see was a boot poking out of the doorway. Inching closer, I could make out Goggles’ red hair and striped polo shirt. “And how am I supposed to help you, exactly?”

“Grab my leg, duh. Pull me out.” Goggles said, his voice muffled a bit by all of the things he was currently being swallowed by.

Sighing, I bent down and tugged on his black boot. He slid out easily. “Asshole,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “You weren’t even stuck.”

“Eh. Maybe I was. You’ll never know for sure.”

“Whatever, Goggles.”

“I have a name, you know,” he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I smirked.

“Oh, really,” I challenged, “then what name could possibly be better than ‘Goggles’?”

“I’m Mail, but call me Matt, Princess,” he said, a smile tugging on his lips. I glared at him.

“I’m not a chick, you know. My name’s Mihael. But if you call me that, then I’ll shove a pencil up your ass. Name’s Mello.” The name “Mello” escaped my lips hesitantly. I never told that many people my name.

“Alright, Mihael,” Matt smirked, purposely trying to get on my nerves. I rolled my eyes.

“I really will shove a pencil up your ass, I swear,” I joked. Matt winked at me. I could feel a tiny warmth heat up my cheeks at that, but only because it was kind of adorable. It’s not weird to think of guys as adorable even if you are one, right? I mean-

“Yeah whatever Mello. May I ask, what’s up with you and chocolate? I see you eating it everywhere.”

I guess I hadn’t really noticed it, but I had been kind of eating sugar left and right. I suppose it was kind of my stress-reliever in the beginning, since college sure was stressful as hell. But now that I’ve gotten more used to it all, I guess it’s more of a habit than anything else.

“What, is there something wrong with chocolate?” I chuckled. Matt shook his head slowly.

“N-no, I guess not, but if you keep doing that you’re gonna get fat.”

“Me? Fat?” I lifted up my black tank top to show off my tiny waist and extended my arm to let him know that if anything, gaining weight would be a good thing. “Don’t make me laugh, Goggles.”

“Whatever,” he laughed. “Just put your shirt down before I have to shield my eyes.”

I pulled down my shirt, a smile stretched upon my lips. “Are we almost done?” I asked, returning the conversation to the task at hand. Matt shrugged.

“I guess so. Wanna just leave?”

“Uh.” I thought for a second. Eh. What the hell. “Yes.” Just before walking out with Matt at my side, I glanced at the time. It was only seven thirty. “Wanna come to my place and hang for a bit? My roommate’s kind of a bitch, but he’ll leave us alone. We can watch a movie or something.”

I could tell Matt was arguing with himself over my suggestion. “Sure,” he finally said, and so we headed out to my car in the rain.

Together.


	3. Your Tears Turn Into Laughter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello and Matt’s conversations can escalate from hair to girls to cars to a deep discussion about their childhood. some sobsobs so tiny trigger warning i guess. :-)

“So, let me get this straight, you wear your hair like that because you think that you look like a badass…?” Matt’s voice sounded into my left ear from beside me as we walked back to my dorm. I nodded firmly.

“Yeah, don’t you know? Girls love guys with long locks.” I replied matter-of-factly. Matt gave me a horrified look.

“Wait, seriously? So that’s why I haven’t been able to pick up any chicks for the past few months…”

“Or, maybe it’s because you’re always locked in your room, twiddling your thumbs with that device you seem to be so transfixed with.” I told him. Matt shrugged, almost as if he knew I were right but didn’t feel like admitting it.

“Man, I wish I had my ride. It’s a a sick one too, with a sexy color to go with it,” Matt looked upwards almost as if in longing, then heaved a huge sigh. I smiled a bit.

“Let me guess. A cherry-red color to match that…” I paused, smiling up at Matt’s hair. “…that extravagant hair of yours.”

“Ooh, big words,” he laughed as he brushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes. “And leave my hair alone, you ass. I like my hair.”

“Oh, and explain the goggles would you?”

“Shut up. They were a gift from my dad when I was really little.” He looked down at his lap.

“Is your dad like a biker or something then?” I asked him.

“Kinda… he was in a gang too. Sometimes he’d take me out when I was a bit older to meet all of his buddies.” I noticed that Matt’s tone of voice had slowly become softer, yet shakier as he continued to talk about his childhood with his dad. Turns out, he’s a pretty cool guy.

Matt continued to go on and on about how his dad had taught him how to use a gun at age six and because of him, he could shoot any target from a mile away. He sounded really great compared to my parents.

“Hm,” I began after he had finished another story. “Your dad seems really cool. It’d sure be interesting for me to meet him one day.”

Matt didn’t say anything for a few seconds, which I found odd since he wouldn’t shut up for the past fifteen minutes. Finally he stifled a laugh. “Woah, hey, we just met. You could be psycho or something, I don’t know.” I laughed at that, and Matt kind of half-laughed along with me. Then he looked down at his feet as we paced to my room and his voice dropped down to a more serious tone. “And besides… you can’t. My dad died right after my seventh birthday.”

I felt my stomach drop down to the floor.

“O-oh gosh Matt. I’m sorry.” I felt terrible then, remembering how I had insulted his goggles so many times before.

“Yeah… It’s okay. I have these to remember him though,” he dangled the orange-lensed goggles in front of my face, half-smiling. I could tell his eyes were a bit teary. That only made me feel worse.

“What about your mom?” I blurted out. Mello. What the hell is wrong with you? Stop asking questions.

“She died approximately seven seconds after I was born,” he whispered as I turned to unlock the door. I sighed, then apologized again.

Man, I knew how that felt.

 

My parents had passed when I was four. My dad went first after drug overdose, then my mom had gone too a few months later the same way out of depression. I had just gotten home from preschool and I remembered her just saying that she couldn’t do it anymore.

“Do what, mama?” I had asked.

“Oh, nothing dear. Don’t listen to me. I’m just talking nonsense again…” she then had taken a longing look at the window. Then I remember her looking up at the ceiling and taking a huge breath just before muttering a few words under her breath. To this day, I’m still wondering if they were prayers. 

Me, being the smart little child I was, definitely knew something was wrong. “I’ll clean my room for you, mama! Don’t be sad! It’ll be okay!”

“O-okay hun. You go do that.”

My mom had always been a ‘neat freak’, very proper and always looking her best. She had thick, blonde hair that seemed to glow when she walked. Her clothes were always perfect; the highest in fashion coats and most expensive shoes. Her skin was perfect as well, with my same ocean-blue eyes that shone while she talked. Gradually over the years, those gorgeous blue eyes had lost their shine.

I smiled as big as possible, then ran upstairs to my tiny room, throwing my sheets over my pillows and clearing my toys from the floor. I straightened my rug and closed my blinds, then shoved all of my stray clothes into my closet and shut the door behind me.

I rushed downstairs, calling my mama’s name and practically glowing at the thought of her being proud of me. She was laying on the couch when I found her, an empty container of pills in one hand and the other dangling off the side of the couch.

“Mama, I cleaned my room! Come see!” I tugged on her sleeve, but as soon as I let go her arm went limp. Her lips were a light blue and she looked awfully pale, which worried me. I put my head to her chest like they had in the movies during a dramatic scene, searching for any sign of life or a heartbeat.

There was none.

I don’t really remember much of what happened after that, but I just remember going to an orphanage and going through many foster homes. Until finally I graduated highschool and ended up here.

 

“Wow,” Matt said finally, “you remember all that?”

I nodded, biting my lip. “Unfortunately…”

“I ended up in an orphanage too. Wouldn’t it be wild if we had gone to the same one without even realizing it?”

“Yeah. That would be pretty wild, wouldn’t it?” I sighed, wiping my teary eyes on my sleeve and looking over at Near who sat in the corner, listening intently on our conversation. “O-oh. Sorry. Matt, this is Near,” I then leaned over to whisper in his ear, “he’s kinda weird.”

Matt chuckled. “Hey Near. Nice clothes.”

Near rolled his eyes and looked down at his white sweatshirt and gray boxers. “I wasn’t doing anything today so…”

“And why not?” Matt asked.

“I don’t know. Do you think I care about societal norms? I’d rather work…” Near then looked back at his computer.

“You know, I think I know someone you’d get along with pretty well… he’s in my astronomy class. His name’s B.”

I looked over at Matt with a perplexed look. “B? As in…?”

“None of us knows. He just says to call him B so thats what we do. I think he’s a little bit… off.”

“Like, crazy?” I asked. Matt nodded, then explained how this “B” person had these monotone eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and always had this look on his face like he was ready to kill someone.

“He’s just weird,” Matt finished. I nodded.

“Seems like an interesting character,” Near said. “And you say he’s in your astronomy class? I’d like to meet him.”

“Yeah, me too,” I added. This guy seemed pretty on-edge and I was eager to meet new people at this school. There’s never anyone better than a first year thats on-edge.

“I’m surprised,” Matt said, turning to me. “He’s pretty… strange. And I wouldn’t think you needed any other friends after meeting me.”

I smirked. “You aren’t really all that, Mister Jeevas.”

“Oh really?” he laughed. “well, I never thought I’d have a princess as a best friend that I had no intention on banging.” He laughed at that, and I caught Near smiling.

“Hey Goggles?” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Yeeaaaah princess?”

“You’re an asshole.”


	4. Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B’s the queen of sarcasm and especially knows how to get on Matt and Mello’s nerves. Too bad he still has Near to meet.

(since B’s actual appearance is pretty much unknown, I’m gonna try to be as vague as possible with how he looks and focus on what’s already known about his character, so bear with me)

After Mello and Near had made it pretty clear that they had wanted to meet B, I didn’t exactly jump right into trying to get him to meet me somewhere after class. The kid was just plain weird.

Near seemed transfixed with his character and for some reason that kinda made me wonder about him, too. I mean, if you just looked at the guy you would just get this weird feeling. It made me wonder who would actually want to have a legit conversation with him.

Now, sitting to the left of him in class a row back, I eyed this guy’s demeanor. His eyes were wide. He looked as if he were in some sort of trance as he looked up at the teacher lecturing about who knows what (I wasn’t here for astronomy, mind you, so I didn’t really care) and he was sitting with a tiny smile planted permanently on his face. It was… creepy.

After class, I basically had to force myself to approach him. The only reason why I was even considering talking to him was because Mello had kept on bothering me about meeting him, and I wanted to just prove that B was nothing too special. Well, he is a bit special I guess…

Just after the teacher dismissed us, I quickly speed-walked over to where B’s hunched over figure was about to leave the room. I tapped on his shoulder hesitantly. He stopped walking, but didn’t turn around.  
“H-hey, B,” I greeted quietly. At the sound of my voice, he spun around, wide eyed, eerie smile and all. I couldn't help but jump.

“Hello, Matt.”

When he said my name, I was instantly taken by surprise. We’d never spoken before. The only reason why I even knew his name was because… well… I guess I’d heard it around?

Speaking my mind, I muttered, “how do you know my name?”

He didn’t respond to that, only let his smile stretch wider and motioned towards the doorway. We walked out of the class and I began to lead him towards the food court.

“Where are we going?” he asked. The way his voice sounded made chills run up my spine. It was monotone, very soft and sounded as if he were in a permanent whisper and couldn’t speak normally. I’d have to get used to it.

“The food court,” I responded. B looked up at me, his lips falling into a straight line.

“I don’t eat the food there,” he said. Of course you don’t.

“Oh. Right. Well we don’t have to eat there… I just wanted to talk to you I guess.”

B raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of me. “You’re the first person to approach me like this,” he said, “but if you,” —he dropped his voice down to my tone— “‘guess you’d like to talk to me,’ then I might as well leave. I don't need sympathy from you,” he tore his eyes off of me, then stared straight ahead as we turned into the food court, and I could’ve sworn I heard him whisper, “I don’t need anyone.”

Ignoring his weird-ass statement, we took a seat at one of the tables. He sat down cross-legged in his chair, earning a few weird looks from some of the students sitting near us. I rolled my eyes and looked across the table at him.

“So,” I began awkwardly after a few heartbeats of silence, “I don't usually do things like this, just so you know.”

“I’ve noticed,” B replied almost immediately, “and I’m here for you, Matt,“ —I could almost taste the mockery in his voice— “and I understand it’s difficult for people like you to make friends. And let me just say, I usually don’t talk with people like this just because I don’t really like forming relationships with people, but I’m willing to make a sacrifice for you.” He then reached over and patted my hand “reassuringly” from across the table.

Boy, I haven’t wanted to hit someone this bad in a long time.

“Why you little…” I muttered under my breath as B smirked straight at me. I jumped up from the table. “This was a bad idea,” I said loudly, then just as I was about to march off I noticed Mello eyeing the desert booth from across the court. B must’ve noticed me staring at something, so he also stood up to match my height and attempted to see what I was looking at. He smiled.

“Aw, is that your girlfriend?” he said, pointing towards Mello. I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah. And I bet she’d love to meet you. Wait right there,” I then took off towards where Mello was standing and came up from behind him, putting my arm around him and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making sure B could see.

Mello instantly jumped back. “What the hell?” he gasped, then shoved me off of him and wiped his cheek with his hand. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Who do you think you are?”

“Awe, come on babe,” I said, putting my arm around Mello once again. He ducked away from it.

“Have you been drinking or something?”

“Nope,” I said, “come on.”

Reluctantly, Mello finally agreed to come with me as long as I “promised not to violate him like that again” and I led him over to where B was still sitting at the table. “Mells,” I said, “this is B.”

B leaned back in his chair. “Hey,” he said, “pleased to meet Matt’s little girlfriend,” he smirked. I could almost see the steam coming out of Mello’s nostrils. Before I could even say anything more, Mello lunged across the table and gripped B’s shirt by the collar. B still had that smug look on his face even as he was clearly about to get pummeled.

“Look,” Mello said through gritted teeth, “I am not a girl! I have a dick, okay?! You dare call me his girlfriend again and I’ll knock that petty grin off of your face for good!” He then threw B to the floor, knocking his chair over backwards and making him land flat on his back.

“Ouch,” I heard B groan from where he lay on the floor. I could already see a small crowd forming around us from the corner of my eye, and I really didn’t know whether to cheer Mello on or to go help B up. So I just stood there with a stupid look on my face.

“M-Mello,” I said, gripping his arm in attempt to pull him away from B, “come on, it was only a joke—“

“Shut the hell up, Matt. You think this is funny?” his voice shook with anger. Boy, did I have to be more careful with making Mello mad. He was pissed. 

Before I could respond, Mello stomped away, leaving me to help B back to his feet. I pulled him up, and right when he was to his feet, B snatched his hand away and looked up at me with those owl-eyes.

“Hmph,” he grunted, then walked off. What the fuck is up with everyone today? I asked myself. I didn’t need them. I could just go lock myself in my room and play Zelda all day if I wanted to— who needed people when you had video games right?

Pushing through the small group of people surrounding where Mello had knocked over B, I started towards my dorm. Who knew Mello would get that upset over something so stupid? Seemed ridiculous to me. Ridiculously ridiculous. He was just being dramatic as usual. Who needed him anyways? I didn’t need that negativity in my life. He can go fuck himself. I finally thought, and head held high, instead of going to my own dorm, I “accidentally” crossed the hall to where Mello’s was and promptly knocked on the door.


End file.
